Life is strange
by dark hanyou
Summary: Kagome's in high school... she meets Inu, Sess and Miro.. what if they we'ren't waht they looked like? what if they went on strange places on the weekends? WHAT WILL HAPPEND? wil the girls find out? IK MS SessRin
1. intro!

Disclamer: IownInuYasha!! Gezz I was just joking. I won't say it. I won't say it. NEVER WILL I SAY OR EVEN WHISPER THAT HORRIBLE SENTNCE!!! *Doges rotten tomatoes* ARGH!!! FINE I'll SAY IT. Okay.Okay.Okay.here goes. I.Don't.Own.Inu Yasha. I'll never say it again in this fanfic okay? Good.  
  
Life is strange By: Dark Hanyou  
  
Kagome, a normal 18-year-old girl was walking down the hallways of university when she heard someone call out her name.  
  
"Kagome. wait for me! Waitie!" Kagome turned to see a long, black haired girl running towards her.  
  
Just recently had she gotten into university, moved to a new place because of the school's location and luckily her best friend Sango got in too. "Sango?" "Hi!" "Hey Ya!" they both giggled. "So how was Kendo class?" Kagome asked her best friend since the day they were born. "I kicked some people's ass." More giggles. *Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring.* "Uh?" the crowd said in confusion. "The fire alarm? What is the fire alarm ringing now?" "Lets go!" The two girls hurriedly go outside so see what's going on. It turned out to be a fake alarm to practice the speed.  
  
After they were out, they went to chemistry. They were being paired up with a person for a thing that they're doing in chemistry. "YAY!" "Yes!" They coursed when they heard that they were going to be paired up together in class. So the day goes on and it's soon, time for lunch. *BBBRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!* "YAY!! It's lunch time!" everybody said relived. They got out their lunches and went to sit on the table that they have been sitting for the past day. "So.how do you like it here?" asked Kagome in curiosity. "Well I'm glad that we live together as roommates. Have you met our guy roommates that live in the same apartment?" she asked her. "Which ones?" "The ones that live in the next bed room as us." "Oh those ones! No, not really." "What do you mean 'not really'?" "Well we've seen each other but not really talked to each other yet." "Oh.well you know the one with the black hair and a short ponytail?" "Yeah?" "Well he has a hole in his right hand." "Gesh.how strange." "Yeah." "Do you know anything about that other guy with the long white hair?" "Um.no." "Oh.look over there!" she said pointing over to a table occupied by 2 boys. "Lets go sit with them and maybe get to know them a bit more! Hey I don't see the other guy with long white hair." So they went over to the boys table and asked if they could sit down at eat with them.  
  
"Hi! Can we sit here?" asked Kagome cheerfully. The boy with the black hair and a short ponytail jumped up and asked Sango "Will you bear my child?" Sango was shocked. When she recovered she used all her strength and slapped him on the cheek "Crack" *that was his head* "Ooowwww.that hurt." Miroku said miserably. "It was supposed to hurt stupid!" Sango said furiously.  
  
The other boy in a red T-shirt and blue faded jeans with a white cap tried very, VERY hard not to laugh but he failed miserably and fell off his seat and on to the ground. Kagome was laughing so hard that she fell down on the ground. After a moment, they realized that they were on top of each other. They jumped up and started blushing cherry redness.  
  
After all the, little 'incident', they sat down in this order: white haired guy, Kagome, Sango, Pervert. "So.what's you're name ladies?" asked Miroku. "I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Sango Koharu." Kagome said pointing to Sango. "What's yours?" "Well, my name is Miroku Houshi." "Okay. what's yours" Kagome said pointing to the white haired guy with a cap. "Feh!" "Your name is Feh?" "No stupid of course it's not!" "Then what is it?" "It's Inu Yasha!" After they all calmed down, Inu and Kagome were talking and Miroku and Sango were talking. "So have you met the people who live in our "apartment"?" asked Kagome "Which ones?" Inu asked. "The other white haired one." "You mean Sesshomaru?" Inu snorted "Only since my whole life." "What do you mean?" "Geezz. do I have to spell it out for you? He's my older brother! Well half brother" "Oh." "Have you met the little girl with the short brown hair?" "No I've only seen her." "KYAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said someone. "Uh.What?" Kagome said confused. So they turned around and. *This is the scene* Sango's hand was on Miroku's neck and Miroku's hand was reaching towards Sango's rear. (Hehehehehehehehe.) "HUMPH!! Stupid HENTAI!" said Sango furiously. "Oww." said a smoshed Miroku to the ground. "Serves you right Hentai" said Kagome in a furious whisper. "You finally got what you deserved! HENTAI!" shouted Inu to Miroku's ear. "What's all the commotion about?" said a mysterious voice. They all turned around to see who it was, Kagome and Inu both said in unison "Sesshomaru!" " So.you're little girlfriend here already knows me uh Inu Yasha?" teased Sesshomaru. "She is NOT my girlfriend!" "Oh?" "Yeah!!!" "So what's you're name?" asked Sesshomaru to Kagome "Um.my name is Kagome Higurashi." "Nice to meet you Kagome. And what's yours may I ask?" Sesshomaru asked Sango. "Do I know you?" "I'm Inu Yasha's.older.brother and you're one of my roommates." "Oh.it's Sango. Sango Koharu." "Okay now bye bye Sesshomaru!" said Inu. "Why how rude you are to you're older brother?" "Just go away!" "No!" "GO!! AWAY you @#&^*%$~!!!!" "What language Inu . tusk tusk. And in front of the ladies too. I'm sure the ladies won't be impressed." Inu snorted out loud. "What do you know? And since when did you care what the girls want?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What will happen now that Sesshomaru is here? Is it really a present fanfic? Find out in the next chapie!  
  
A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! Review NOW and don't you dare think of leaving this page until you click on the review button and review!!! Tell me what you think!! I'd love to hear it!!! Oh. flames please! It's only the starting of my second fancic.PLEASE???!!! Yay! Please you shouldn't give anyone any flames, that you shouldn't. (Yup.still Ruroni Kenshin Fan!! GO HIMURA/KENSHIN!!!)YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY!!! I'm REALLY hyper right now!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Classes

Disclamer: I already told you I'm not saying/ writing it for this whole fanfic so get over it. If you're not satisfied, then go to chapie 1 and read the disclamer again.  
  
Controlled  
  
By: Dark Hanyou  
  
While Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha were arguing, a cute girl with a ponytail to the side approached.  
  
"Hello!" piped the cute little girl.  
  
"Hi! You're one of our roommates aren't you? What's you're name?" asked Kagome in a breath.  
  
"Hehehe! Yes I'm one of your roommates and my name is Rin. Rin Sezume. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi, this is Sango Koharu, this is Miroku Houshi, this is Inu Yasha and this is Sesshomaru Sante."  
  
"Oh. . . Hi everybody!"  
  
"Will you bear my child oh my dear Rin?" asked Miroku.  
  
*WACK!!!!!*  
  
Miroku had a huge hand print on his left cheek and it was glowing red. Sango had hit him so hard that his neck was twisted.  
  
"Never do that again!!" Screamed Sango. "Pervert!!" screamed Kagome. "Eeekk!!! He's a Hentai!!" Eeked Rin. "When will you ever learn?" asked Inu. "Gezz what kind of person are you?" said Sesshomaru shaking his head.  
  
"Hey Inu, why is your last name different from Sesshomaru's?" asked Kagome curiously. "Well, we had different mothers so my dad thought if would be good if we had different last names too." Answered Inu. *It's lame I know*  
  
"Oh . . . Okay!" Kagome said acting like Rin.  
  
*BRRIIINNNGGG!!!*  
  
"Well there goes the bell." Sighed Sango. "Guys meet me here after school and we can go home together."  
  
"Okay!" said everybody in unison.  
  
So, they headed of towards their classes. When Kagome got to P.E , she noticed that she had it with the friendly Rin. She went over to her and sat next to her. They were partners for this experiment/game and they were the first one done because of how good they were as a pair.  
  
The next class was English in this class, she found out that she had it with all of her friends except Sesshomaru since he was older than the rest of them. she went over and sat next to Sango and Rin. Inu was behind her and Miroku was on the other side of Sango.  
  
In English they had a pop Quiz and Kagome was the first one finished. Then Inu. Afterwards, Sango and Rin. Then Finally Miroku. "Wow, Inu is pretty fast. I bet he's pretty smart like me." Kagome thought to herself.  
  
After English they had Math. In math she had it with Inu. She went over to the back to sit next to her friend Inu. When the lesson began, Inu fell asleep. Kagome had to poke Inu awake so he didn't miss anything.  
  
When Inu was awake, he threw a spitball at the teacher in the front and the spitball landed on the teachers forehead. The teacher glared at everyone and everyone had put one their straight faces and tried VERY hard to not laugh.  
  
Then the day was FINALLY over. She and Inu went to the place where they ate lunch and waited for the rest of the people. *Why were they the first ones? Because math was closest to the place.*  
  
While they waited they had a conversation going on.  
  
"Hehehehahahaha wasn't that funny when you threw the spitball at the teacher, landed on his forehead and he glared at everybody?" "Hehehe yeah it was really funny." "You have good aim." "Why thank you. I do have good aim if I do say so myself." "But you really shouldn't have done that you know." "Why?" "Because if you missed you could have hit someone and they would have been hurt." "But I didn't did I?" "That's besides the point." "So?" "Grrrr. . ." "Well don't worry I won't miss if that makes you feel better." "How do you know?" "Because . . ." he didn't get to finish because Sango came with Miroku to them. an waited for the last two members of the group. "Hey Guys how's it going?" asked Sango cheerfully. "Fine." Replied Kagome. "Look! Here comes Rin with Sesshomaru" yelled Miroku. "Hey guys!" said Rin out of breath. "Hello!" said Sesshomaru awfully calm after running so fast. "Sesshomaru . . . we got to talk." Said Inu strangely.  
  
So Inu and Sesshomaru went to "talk". It looked more like they were having an argument tho.  
  
The rest of the group just shrugged and they went and talked to each other.  
  
"So, what's your last period?" Kagome asked Rin. "Oh! I had drama." Replied Rin cutely. "Was any of our roommates in that class with you?" "Sesshomaru was." "Oh. . . how's drama like?" "It's fun. You act a lot and Sesshomaru says that I have talent in acting but personally I think that he's better at acting than me." "Nonsense! I bet you are as good as he says you are." "I'm flattered!" "Hehehe." "What's so funny?" "look at them" Kagome said pointing at Miroku, who was on the ground, and Sango who was red with her feet on Miroku's head.  
  
"I wonder what happened?" she whispered to Rin. "Lets ask." Replied Rin. "You Hentai! I told you WOULD YOU STOP ATTEMPTING TO TRY AND TOUCH MY BUTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? You @#$%^&*~!"  
  
"Uh . . . no need to ask anymore." Said Kagome with sweat drops on her head.  
  
After awhile, when Sesshomaru and Inu were back, they headed to their apartment to go back and make their homes more comfortable.  
  
They walked maybe like seven blocks to their apartment and went in. They took the elevator, went up to the 11th floor, and entered the apartment 1111 and they each went into their separate rooms.  
  
Kagome went to the room where she had picked just a few days ago. It was the largest bedroom in the apartment. Inu had the second largest.  
  
They all had no homework since it was the first week of University. She continued unpacking. She hung up clothes, put books on the shelves, and put things in the washroom. She had the master bedroom so she had a private small bathroom.  
  
She put in some air spray and some bath soap. She put in some good smelling flowers in a bowl. She started decorating the bathroom when she heard s womanly scream.  
  
She rushed to where the sound was made and . . . found a Sesshomaru with very messy hair. "What's the matter Sessy?" teased Inu. "Ahhh!! My hair!!!" Screamed Sesshomaru like a girl. "It's all messed up! My beautiful hair!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~What? A Sesshomaru who is a Total neat freak? What is that? Find out in the next chapie of Life is Strange! This turning out to really be a future fic? Or is it . . .? A/N: REVIEW!!! I hope lot's of people review. I won't update until I get 5 reviews!! I hope I don't have to wait soon!! REVIEW!! DON'T GO ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU REVIEW!!! So see you in 5 reviews!!! I will update when I have time or when I get 5 review, that I will. (RK GO GO GO GO GO GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	3. The Hair fight

Disclaimer: It's nice to dream isn't it? Well I'm not going to say it! I told you a million times! I'm not going to say I don't own Inu Yasha . . . Oooppss!!! WWWWaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! *Dashes out of the room sobbing uncontrollably*  
  
A/N: Well this chapter is pretty funny I think and please read on. The you guys exciting part isn't here yet! And there will be a huge surprise awaiting for guys!!!!  
  
Life is strange  
  
By: Dark Hanyou  
  
She rushed to where the sound was made and . . . found a Sesshomaru with very messy hair. "What's the matter Sessy?" teased Inu. "Ahhh!! My hair!!!" Screamed Sesshomaru like a girl. "It's all messed up! My beautiful hair!!"  
  
"What happened?" asked Kagome. "I was unpacking and I was digging up some things from my closet when I looked in the mirror that I had and found out that I have messy hair and I freaked out!" cried Sesshomaru.  
  
The girls tried very hard not to laugh so they tried to pull on a straight face and dashed out of the room laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"So, I guess the girls think that it's funny, huh?" Inu teased. "But my Hair!" whimpered Sesshomaru. "Aww shut up sissy!" Said Inu sarcastically. "Well you're a sissy too!" defended Sesshomaru. "Am not!" "Is too!" "Nuh, Uh!" "Nia, Huh!" "Uh, Uh!" "Prove it!" "Fine! Mess up my hair then!"  
  
So Sesshomaru messes up Inu's hair and stepped back to watch. "AAAAaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! MY HAIR!!!!" Inu Screamed so loud that they had to all cover up their ears.  
  
"Huh . . . huh . . . I guess the blood runs in the family." Sesshomaru laughed nervously.  
  
"Hahahahahaha!!" the girls laughed uncontrollably on the ground. So then, the MAD Inu went up to Kagome and messed up her hair.  
  
"EEEEEEEeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! My HAIR you . . . AAAarrrrrggggghhhh!!!!!!!!" shrieked Kagome on the top of her lungs.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhahahahahahahaha!!!! Just look at you Kagome! You look hilarious!" Sango Said through laughs.  
  
"Grrrr . . . Well get a load of this!!" Kagome growled.  
  
She went up to Sango and totally messed up her hair.  
  
"Kkkkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! What have you done!! Do you know how long it takes for me to brush my hair?!?!?!?" Sango screamed high pitched.  
  
*Snicker, snicker*  
  
"Where did that come from?" Sango asked.  
  
*Snicker, snicker*  
  
"Miroku!!! How dare you laugh at me!!! You will feel my wreath!" Sango said screaming.  
  
Sango ran over to Miroku slapped him on the cheek and totally ruffled his hair.  
  
*Drum Roll*  
  
"EEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My beautiful, shiny, pretty hair is ruined!!!! Nnnnnnoooooooooooo!!!!!!" Miroku said screaming like a girl.  
  
They all laughed uncontrollably and fell to the ground. Then from then on, they continued to mess up each other's hair until Rin was done fixing dinner.  
  
Then they went and had dinner with very, very, very messy hair. They all ate and whenever one stares at somebody's messy hair, they starts giggling which causes everybody at the table to giggle and "choke" on their food.  
  
So, in result of this, they all looked at their food when they're eating and didn't talk, because when they talked, they started to giggle.  
  
After they had all finished dinner, they put the dishes in the dishwasher and went off to do their separate things. For example, Sango went and took a bath, Miroku, Inu, Rin, Sesshomaru and Kagome went and continued to put their things away.  
  
Kagome put her bedspread on her bed and put pictures of her family on her desk. She put a little lamp and an alarm clock on her bedside table. She sprayed her room with the scent of "summer days". She represents her feelings by the scent in her room, and right now, she feels content.  
  
She went to see how everyone else is doing. She went to Inu's room first because it was next to her room. She saw that his room was really neat . . . so far . . . she thought.  
  
"Hey! Do you need any help?" asked Kagome "Huh? Oh no thanks, I've got it!" replied Inu. "Okay. So um . . . Whoa! Who is that?" "Who?" "Those people" She said pointing at a picture with 3 people in it. "Oh, those people! Well that one with the long hair is my dad. The other one is my mom." "Wow! Your mom is pretty!" "Uh . . .Thanks!" "Well good luck unpacking! I'm going to see how the others are doing." "Sure whatever."  
  
So as Kagome went out the door, he thought to himself: "Well that was strange. She's pretty cute! WHAT?!?!?!? WHAT AM I THINKING? I think I'm going insane!"  
  
When Kagome entered Miroku's room, she nearly fainted. Do you know what she saw? Miroku being the pervert he is had 1 life size naked poster of a hot girl on his wall! (A/N: Ewww how gross! Gezz what a perv!!)  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HENTAI!!!!" Kagome shrieked and then she fainted.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" Kagome heard someone say.  
  
"Huh . . .? What happened?" Kagome said drowsily. "You fainted and Miroku told everybody and he brought you to your bed." Inu said worriedly. "Oh. How long have I been unconscious?" "Uh . . . for about 2 hours." "2 HOURS?!?!?!?!" "Yeah. 2 hours." "Woah! That's a lot of time WASTED!!!" "Gezz you don't have to be so hyper." "Okay! Is it time for dinner yet?" "I would say um . . . we already had dinner.." Inu said with a sweat drop on his head."I'm gonna go now." "Oh . . . one more thing, were you watching over me the whole time that I was unconscious?" "Um . . . yeah." "Oh . . . okay. You can go now." "Okay."  
  
So then they all took a bath except for Sango because she already took one.  
  
They all went to sleep and the next day awaits them just around the corner.  
  
So the next morning passes really quickly because of all her new friends and soon it was lunch.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kagome said arriving. "Hey!" Rin Piped up. "So, what took ya so long?" Inu asked. "Oh, well I had to ask the teacher something." Kagome replied. "Okay, well lets eat." Inu said. "Okay!" Kagome piped like Rin. "Um . . . guys, me Sesshomaru and Miroku aren't going to be here for the weekend so yeah." Inu said uneasily. "Oh . . . why?"  
  
BBBBBRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Oh darn, there goes the bell! Well see ya later!" "Whew! Save by the bell!" thought Inu Yasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~What is it that the boys are hiding? Where are the Boys going to this weekend? What will happened? Find out on the next chapie of Life is strange!  
  
A/N:YAY I'm finally done with another chapter!! I'm so glad! I always seem to type these chapie's up at like night! well REVIEW!!! REVIEW, REVIEW!!! And tell me what you think. Any idea's for the next chaper? Well tell me when you REVIEW!!! YAY!! I hope you liked it, that I do! (GO RK!!!) 


	4. WHAT! A SHRINE!

Disclaimer: I told you! I . . . . . . .. Um. not going to say it!! Don't bother me with it!!!  
  
A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry! I took soooo long to update!! I had soo much homework and I had sooo many tests and all that stuff since it was the end of the school year and everything! So, that's why this chapter is extra long, to make up for the days I should have updated! Oh well, sooo... on to the next chapter!! Hope you enjoy this one!  
  
Life is strange By: Dark Hanyou  
  
"Um . . . guys, me Sesshomaru and Miroku aren't going to be here for the weekend so yeah." Inu said uneasily. "Oh . . . why?"  
  
BBBBBRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Oh darn, there goes the bell! Well see ya later!" "Whew! Save by the bell!" thought Inu.  
  
So, as they day goes on, soon it was time to go home. They went home and they continued to make their own room seem more home.  
  
Soon, before either of them knew it, it was the weekend! And so the boys went to some place that is secret to them.  
  
"Hum. I wonder where they went." Kagome said out loud to her friends. "Yeah. I wonder where they went." Sango echoed. "Well. let's follow them!" Rin shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Follow them?! We can't do that! If they catch us. . . we'll be dead meat!" Sango and Kagome said in unison.  
  
(Guys ready for some fast-forwarding?)  
  
Another week had passed by since the "secret trip" of the boys had gone by, and the weekend was approaching once more.  
  
"Um.we're really sorry but we aren't going to be here this weekend. . ." Inu said uneasily to the girls. "WHAT?!?!?! AGAIN?!?!?! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO EVERY WEEKEND!!!" Sango shrieked madly to the boys, which made some people look at them.  
  
"YEAH! TELL US WHERE YOU'RE GOING TO!" the nice and quiet Rin screamed to the boys, which made everybody's jaw drop a few inches underneath the ground.  
  
"uh. um.we." Sesshomaru said but didn't get to finish what he was saying because the bell rang.  
  
Before they knew it, it was the end of school. They all walked home and chattered among themselves as they walked home. Everybody forgot about the boys "trip".  
  
Soon after they were all home, the boys took off to where ever they were going.  
  
"Lets go after them!" Sango said urgently to her fellow roommates. "But." Kagome said "No 'buts'" Rin said fiercely and with that, they all began packing quickly.  
  
They practically flew down the stairs and they made sure to keep a safe distance away from the boys so they wouldn't spot them.  
  
As they went on, on the journey to follow the boys to wherever the boys are going, they got a little tired. Luckily, the boys seemed to arrive at where ever they were headed.  
  
"Wow. it looks like a Shrine of some kind. it looks old." Kagome whispered. "What could they possibly have anything to do with this?"  
  
"Well, lets see." Sango replied.  
  
So, they went to the door of the Shrine and peeked in, only to see the boys going out of the Shrine to a smaller shrine on the Shrine grounds.  
  
They saw the boys go in and they quickly went to the door and saw the boys jump in a well.  
  
"That's strange. why would they jump in a well?" Rin asked to no one in particular. "I don't know. hey. how come there's no noise?" Sango replied. "Let's find out then," said Kagome.  
  
And with that, she and the other girls went towards the well. "Maybe we're supposed to go in the well or something." Sango suggested to the girls.  
  
"Let's jump in too. Let's see what happens." Kagome told the girls.  
  
They all jumped in and found themselves in a strange dimension and then back in the well.  
  
"I guess nothing happened," said Rin out loud.  
  
However, when they climbed out of the well, they found a HUGE surprise waiting for them; they weren't at the shrine anymore! Instead, they were in what seemed like a forest.  
  
"That's strange... where is this place... I'm certain that the roof didn't go anywhere!" Sango said curiously.  
  
"Look guys! There's the boys! Lets follow them!" Rin whispered urgently. "A-okay!" replied the girls.  
  
Therefore, they followed the boys and to their surprise, the boys changed to what seemed like very lose clothing and headed towards a HUGE castle. *the girls weren't staring when they changed!*  
  
Inu was wearing a very lose red pants and shirt, Sesshomaru was wearing this spiky armor thing and Miroku was wearing black clothing that was what the monks wore in the ancient ages.  
  
As they neared the castle, they saw that the boys were greeted by a VERY ugly toad who said in a very squeaky voice: "Welcome back m'lords, Sesshomaru and Inu! I see you have brought the monk, Miroku, with you! Do come in!"  
  
"What a strange thing... this toad can talk! What is this place? And why was the toad calling Inu and Sesshomaru 'lords'?" Kagome wondered out loud.  
  
"Isn't that strange?" Rin whispered out of fright because of the scary toad.  
  
"Let's see if the toad will let us in." Sango suggested to the group because no one wanted to spend the night outside.  
  
As they walked towards the castle, they saw that the castle was even bigger than it looks far away.  
  
"Um... anyone there? Can we come in?" Sango asked the air. "Who are you?" The toad asked appearing from nowhere. "Aaarrgghh! Where did you come from?" Rin screamed to the toad. "Just answer my question!" the toad replied. "What's your name?" Kagome asked the toad. "Jaken? Whom are you talking to?" Sesshomaru asked. "These three Women dared to ask to come in your castle!" Jaken squeaked. "Which three ladies?" Inu who had been eavesdropping asked. "Uh-Oh... lets hope they don't kill us!" Sango whispered to the girls. "AAAAAAaaaaarrrrrrgggggggghhhhhh!!!!! It's them!!!! How did they get here?!?!?!" Inu and Sesshomaru screamed. "Huh? What's all the racket about?" Miroku who had just walked in the hallway asked. Then spotting the girls... "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!" and then he fainted.  
  
"Why are you here?!?! How did you get here?!?!" Inu screamed pointing at the girls who were standing outside. "Um...before we say anything else, can we come in and sit?" Kagome asked slightly pissed off. "Uh okay...*sweat drop*" Sesshomaru answered them.  
  
So with that, they went in the house *ahem* I meant castle. As they settled down in what seemed like a living room, they began to talk.  
  
"How did you get here?" Inu asked as calmly as he could. "We were curious at first so we followed you to where ever you guys were going and you guys arrived at the shrine and we followed you guys until you jumped in the well. We hesitated a bit and then we jumped in the well." Sango said.  
  
"And then we saw you guys changing, well not literarily changing but we looked away when you were changing and we continued to follow you. We stopped following you here where you guys stayed." Kagome finished for Sango. "But how could you go in the well? Ordinary people can't just pass through the well just like that!" Inu asked. "Well...I guess that we're just special then!" Kagome piped up. "Damn girls! Now we can't take off our disguises! Damn!" Inu muttered under his breath so low that only Sesshomaru could hear him. "It's okay, they'll eventually find out that we're not what we seem so why not tell them now? At least we won't have to put these things on our heads anymore at home." Sesshomaru replied in a voice equally low.  
  
So with that, they took off all their disguises.  
  
"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" the three girls screamed in unison. "What are you guys?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Um...their demons..."said Miroku uneasily to the girls. "D-demons?!?!?!" Rin quivered. "Well, Sesshomaru is a demon and Inu is a half demon." Miroku said. "And what are you?" Sango asked furiously. "I'm just human! I'm a monk." Miroku replied. "D-demons...WE'VE BEEN SLEEPING UNDER THE SAME ROOF WITH DEMONS!?!?!?!" Kagome shrieked as loud as she can which hurt the boys ears (especially Inu's and Sesshomaru's). "Gezz, We're not going to kill you!" Inu screamed. "How do we know that?!?!" Kagome screamed back at Inu. "If we wanted to, we would have done it a long time ago!" Inu raised his voice a little louder. "Well you probably didn't want it all over the news and you probably didn't want to be in jail either!" Kagome raised her voice to be as loud as Inu's. "Well for your information, we could have broken out of jail easily. And we don't care if we're all over the news!" Inu is now shrieking. "Let's stop all this commotion said a calm Miroku. "Okay, FINE!" Inu and Kagome said.  
  
Grumble, grumble, grrrrrr...  
  
"What... what was that?" Sesshomaru said teasingly. "Uh...I think that was my stomach." Kagome said slightly embarrassed. "Well then, let's eat, I'm kinda hungry myself! Jaken, bring the food, now" Inu said rudely.  
  
So, they went to dinner. At dinner, they were quiet. They were quiet because they were taking in all the information that they just received. Inu was kind of pissed because Kagome had gotten to his ears before he could say stop and don't touch his ears. *Hehehe*  
  
After all this, they each took a bath in the hot spring. Well, not really all at the same time. The girls went first and then the boys went. Miroku tried to peek but Sesshomaru knocked him out before he could do that.  
  
After the baths, the different genders had a little talk of their own. (Girls talk with girls about girls stuff and boys talk with boys about boys stuff)  
  
^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~What will happen now that Inu and Sesshomaru is reviled their true nature? Where are they*this one is pretty obvious*? Don't miss the next episode... ahem...I meant chapie!  
  
A/N: I feel much better now that I did this extra long chapter! This is the first chapter I did which isn't done at like 9:00 Pm but it is done at 7:30 Pm!!! So don't forget to review! Please do review because if you don't review then I don't think anyone is reading my fic so I'm sad... so please make this author happy by reviewing! You don't know how happy I am when you people review! So please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And yeah! 


	5. SHIKON NO KAKERA? what's that?

Disclaimer: I don't own it....... yes it! Okay I don't own Inu Yasha...once my birthday passes and still no Inu Yasha... sigh!  
  
A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry! I took soooo long to update!! My school gives us tooooo much Homework!! And especially the evil French teacher!!! And I had A HUGE writers block!!  
  
Life is strange By: Dark Hanyou  
  
After all this, they each took a bath in the hot spring. Well, not really all at the same time. The girls went first and then the boys went. Miroku tried to peek but Sesshomaru knocked him out before he could do that.  
  
After the baths, the different genders had a little talk of their own. (Girls talk with girls about girls stuff and boys talk with boys about boys stuff)  
  
In the morning, the girls all awoke to some strange room that isn't their own and started panicking.  
  
The poor boys all awoke to sounds of girl's shrieks and all ended up with a slight headache.  
  
The girls all ran out of their rooms after they shrieked and so did the boys so...  
  
THUMP!!!  
  
The girls ran into the boys.  
  
Kagome bumped into Inu, Rin Bumped into Sesshomaru, and Sango bumped into Miroku.  
  
WACK! THUMP!!!  
  
Now what happened was that when Sango Bumped into Miroku...um...when they bumped into each other, Miroku groped Sango, which caused Sango to hit Miroku, which caused him to fall down unconsciously.  
  
"HENTAI DIE NOW!!! SO YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTINUE GROPING INNOCENT GIRLS FOR AWHILE!!!" Sango said hitting him between every word.  
  
So with that the girls and boys *with the exception of Sango and Miroku* all looked at each other.  
  
When the girls saw the boys *still with the exception of Sango and Miroku* claws, fangs, and one of the boy's ears, the girls started shrieking again.  
  
"AAArrrrrrgggggghhhhhh!!!!!! Would you stupid wenches just stop screaming?!?!?! It hurts my ears!" Inu and Sesshomaru said together.  
  
"Oh... *pant* *Pant* sorry we forgot about it..." Kagome said still breathless.  
  
"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said somewhat shyly.  
  
"Hey!! Did you just call us wenches?!?!" Kagome said/snapped angrily.  
  
"Yeah we did! And whatchya going to do about that!?!?" Inu snapped back at Kagome.  
  
Kagome stomped up to Inu and Slapped him hard on the cheek.  
  
"That'll teach you not to call us wenches!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"UGH! Did you just slap me?!?! WELL YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!!!" Inu screamed.  
  
He went up to Kagome and tickled her ferociously on her sides before she could even say 'Eeep!'  
  
"Aww...look! isn't it love? Hey Inu, stop flirting with Kagome!" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"WHAT?!?! I am NOT flirting with Kagome! Why would I want to do that? She's so ugly not even a fly would like her!" Inu said with a "Keh/Feh".  
  
*STEAM*  
  
*BANG*  
  
*SMASH*  
  
*SMASH*  
  
(replay)  
  
So after Inu said all those insulting things, Kagome got really, really mad. She took a huge frying pan from hell knows where and whacked Inu with it. Then after Kagome whacked Inu, Inu when flying to the nearest wall which took Miroku with Inu cuz Inu when flying into a Miroku who was going to grope Sango.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Sesshomaru laughed out loud. (sooo OOC I know)  
  
And Sango said "Hah! Serves you right you big leech!"  
  
Rin...... well... she just stood by and watch it all unravel. Oh! Yes! Rin also had a HUGE sweatdrop by her head and all.  
  
"Mi lords!" a small squeaky voice came out of no where said.  
  
Everybody stopped fighting and turned to where the voice was coming from and it turned out to be coming from somewhere on Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"Mi lords! Shouldn't we go and try to find more pieces of the Shikon No Kakera (or Shikon no Tama)" Myoga said.  
  
"You're right Myoga old man, for once, lets go Sess, Miro. You girls stay here where it's safe okay?" Inu said.  
  
"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!!!" Kagome and Sango said together. "Just what exactly is the Shikon no Kakera and we're coming with you guys! We're not WIMPS!!!"  
  
"....No!!! You can't!! You'll get hurt and all that crap and then it'll be all our fault!" Inu shouted. "YOU'RE GONNA LET US COME WITH YOU GUYS WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! U HEAR THAT?!?!?!?! You can't do anything about it!" Sango and Kagome both screamed while Rin just stared at Kag and Sango when they screamed.  
  
"Brother," said Sesshomaru's calm voice, "you should let them come and let them decide for themselves."  
  
"You're quite right Sess." Miroku added.  
  
"FINE!! If you girls get hurt, it's not our fault! K?!?" Inu FINALLY agreed.  
  
"OKAY!" Sango, Kagome, and Rin agreed.  
  
So the group went and listened to rumors about any strong and big demons, when Suddenly...  
  
"*gasp* I felt something really strange... it was like a shock... it felt really familiar... it was like a shock and then it showed a bright piece of glass in the shape of a diamond somewhere further... it was coming from that direction..." Kagome said in awe.  
  
"Huh? Well I think we should check it out though." Miroku said confused.  
  
"Why? Why should we waste our time here with these girls?" Inu complained.  
  
"Because, foolish brother... they could have a point, can you not smell the stink of a demon? Oh yeah, you're a half demon so you don't have my sense of smell..." Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"You want a piece of me? well come and get it!" Inu screamed.  
  
Thus thus the fighting began.  
  
"STOP!!!" Miroku shouted. "we shouldn't be fighting each other! We should be fighting the demon who now approaches us with speed."  
  
Now that got their attention and they settled for fighting mode, waiting for when the demon would appear. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Waahh! ! Cliffy... well sorta. neways... what will happened in the next chapter? Find out!  
  
A/N: REVIEW!! Whew! Another chapter finished! ^_^ hope you review!!! Please!! Anything!! say anything!! gimme some idea's to prevent another writersblock!! If U have any ideas, please don't hesitate to put it on!! I can't guarantee that it will be used but I might think of something else when I read what U wrote!! PLEASE!! JUST REVIEW!! ~_~ *pweez?* 


	6. first fight

* * *

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own it okay..... wish I did own it tho... hehe hehe hehe.... O how I would tourture kikyo... evil maniac laugh in background cough I'm fine!!!

A/N: WAH!! shoo sorry! me was kinda glued 2 some stories....why don't you guys review and give me ideas?

* * *

Life is strange

By: Dark Hanyou

"_You want a piece of me? well come and get it!" Inu screamed._

_Thus thus the fighting began._

"_STOP!!!" Miroku shouted. "we shouldn't be fighting each other! We should be fighting the demon who now approaches us with speed."_

_Now that got their attention and they settled for fighting mode, waiting for when the demon would appear._

Thump THUMP

(Rustle of leaves from a near by bush)

ROAR!!

Out comes a BIG **FAT** **UGLY **one eyed brown demon with 2 pairs of arms, 2 fairly large fangs, and he... or it... reeked the smell of dead bodies.

"Who has some fragments of the Shikon no tama?!?" It roared. "I smell shards of the Shikon no tama! GIVE THEM TO ME!!"

"Ladies, stay back and leave the fighting to us!" Miroku said as he prepared his wind tunnel.

"Yeah don't get in the way!" Inu shouted.

"WHY YOU..." Kagome trailed on...

BANG

The demon made it's first move on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, with his lightning fast skills dodged easily and whipped one of the demon's arm's off.

"You guys stay back, I will take care of this demon with no effort."

Suddenly, the arm that Sesshomaru cut off turned into a smaller demon version of itself.

Sesshomaru cut it's other arm off and the arm did the same thing as the other arm did, it transformed into and other demon. Soon, there was not one, but hundreds of small demons rampaging along fighting them.

"AAH! There's SO much of them!!!" Miroku shouted. "I'm gonna have to open up the wind tunnel! Stand back every one."

WIND TUNNEL

suck

ZZZZAAAPP

"AAH!! GRIMACE AH! My wind tunnel is injured by the demons venom... but how?!?" Miroku shouted desperately.

"GRRR! I knew we couldn't depend on you!" Inu screamed out over the cries of the evil demons.

"...What's that faint pinkish glowing in one of the demon's chest?!" Kagome shouted.

"YOU must be seeing the glow of a fragment of the Shikon no Kakera." Sesshomaru calmly said while whipping some demons away. "Tell me, where is it?"

"Um... GAH! The demon keeps on moving! But... it one of them in the back..." Kagome cried.

"Lemme handle it!" Inu cut in.

Inu took out Tetsuaiga and shouted "KAZE NO KIZU!!" and wiped out a portion of the people... er... demons I mean. "DAMN! The shard wasn't in any of them!"

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" One of the girls screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

Inu turned around.

It. Was. Kagome. That. Was. Being. Hurt. By. One. Of. The. Demons!!

"KA-GO-ME" Inu shrieked.

Inu dashed to kagome and blocked the attack coming from the demon and he was bleeding on the arm. Bleeding BADLY!

"OH NO! INU YASHA!" Miroku cried. "WI-"

"OH NO YOU DON't! If you use that now, you will be even more injured!" Sango cut in. "I'll help, I can fight too ya know!"

KICK WHACK

Sango said while she was hitting demons with her Tae Kwon Do Moves (hehehe).

"YEAH! Me too... Um... well not fight but I can do this!" Kagome said while taking a huge frying pan from hell knows where and begins whacking demons unconscious with them.

WHILE RIN JUST STANDS AND WATCHES WITH A SWEATDROP AND WIDE EYES **TOTALLY** OBLIVIOUS OF THE DANGER COMING TO HER!!!

"KKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rin shrieked.

Sesshomaru was in front of her in a blur beating the demon away, but unfortunately, another demon came and attacked him with some sort of poison claw. It was the demon with the jewel shard. Sesshomaru, with the last energy he could muster before passing out by the poison, he used a swipe of his claws, and he killed the demon. The demon disintegrated into the air and the shikon no Kakera that was in it fell to the ground....

"Sesshomaru! ARE YOU OKAY?!?! AAHH! It's all because of me that you got hurt!" Rin cried out.

"NANI-YO?!?! (nani=what and Yo is added to the end of something to put more emphases on a word) Inu Screamed, or tried to scream, unbelievably. "Sesshomaru got hurt to save a human girl?!?!"

"Unbelievable...." Miroku trailed on with a grimace.

"Oh no! You guys all got hurt!" Kagome screamed. "Lets go back! Hurry and also to treat your wounds! Inu hang on!"

"Meow!" came a noise from somewhere in the bushes.

"WHO'S THERE?!?! Is it another demon?!" Sango asked.

"I can sense a demon... but it doesn't seem evil...but still, be on the look out!" Miroku answered.

"Meow." It came again. But this time, you can see a small demon that looked like a cat with 2 tails and strange markings on it's forehead.

"OOOoohhh!! It's sooo CUTE!!" Sango squealed.

Suddenly, the cat transformed in to it's other form. "GROWL"

"AAAHHH!!" Sango, Kagome, and Rin screamed in surprise.

The cat/demon came closer to them and they got more scared... the cat slowly came and... licked Sango on the cheek?

"Hahahaha, Stop it! That tickles!" Sango said.

"Meow, Growl..." It said.

"Ah... so you want to help us?" a voice from Kagome's shoulder cried.

"SO! Where have you been up to you cowardly flee, Myoga?" Kagome asked.

"AH...well... you see..." Myoga said uneasily.

"Hehehe, Ah!" Sango cried in surprise as the cat hosted her up on it's back.

"It says it wants to help you guys host Sesshomaru and Inu up on it's back and bring them back to the castle." Myoga translated the cat's meow's and growls.

"Why thank you!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"Lets give you a name!" Rin said excitedly.

"Um... How about Kirara?" Sango asked.

Kirara nodded her head.

"SO that settles it now lets host them to her back." Sango said.

"THERE IS NO NEED! I HAVE BROUGHT AN AND UN HERE!" said Jaken who is riding An and Un.

"Now put Sesshomaru, Inu on their back and Miroku, assist them and make sure they don't fall." Kagome ordered.

"K! Now lets get on Kirara's back because I don't think that An and Un will be able to hold them and us." Sango suggested.

So they climbed on Kirara's back and Kirara followed An and Un back to the castle.

When they arrived, they quickly unloaded and tended to the injured's wounds.

Kagome tended to Inu Yasha's wounds and Rin tried to get the poison out of Sesshomaru's system. Sango just went to get what ever they needed.

So after they tended their wounds, they all fell asleep in the room. It has been a long day for all of them.

* * *

OO... what new adventures await them next day? You'll have to find out on the next chapter of life is strange!

A/N: OOO!! Did you like it? If you did review!! And tell me what you liked! What you thought was funny! And if you didn't like it, review anyways and tell me what you didn't like so I can make it better in future chapters! ALL IN ALL, REVIEW!!! thnx! JA NE!


End file.
